Kidnapped
by The Darkening Heart
Summary: Puck and Rachel have been dating for two years. Quinn has given birth and is keeping the baby, but Puck is not allowed to see the baby at all. So he decides to kidnap the baby and runaway with Rachel. Summary sucks. Please read and review. Puckelburry Fic
1. Runaway

A/N: I hope you enjoy the the story. The idea for the story just came to me and I had to write it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did Puck and Rachel will be together. I also do not own Graduation by Vitamin C

**Chapter 1: Runaway**

She froze. She could not believe what she was hearing. "What did you say?"

"What if I told you that I am going to kidnap my daughter and runaway? Would you come with me Rachel?" She had to think about this. She looked into Noah's eyes trying to see if he really meant what he was saying. They were in her room sitting on her bed.

They were now seniors. Rachel and Puck have been dating since the whole Run Joey Run video. Puck was the only one who would talk to her after that. They became best friends and by the time regional's rolled around they were dating. Two weeks after regional's Quinn had the baby. Puck wanted to be a part of his daughter's life but Quinn got full custody and made sure Puck would not see his daughter at all. All Puck knew about his daughter was that her name was Beth.

As Rachel looked in his eyes she could tell that he was serious. She thought about it. She loved Puck. He was everything to her. He was the reason she even tried to be the best now a days. She no longer cared about Broadway or getting all the solos in glee club.

"I will follow you anywhere Noah. No matter what happens." She put her hand on his cheek and leaned down to kiss him to show him how much she loved him. He pulled away.

"I will pick you up at midnight. Pack only the things you need." He leaned in for one more kiss. This one was more rough and full of passion. "Make sure to tell your fathers good bye." He looked at her for a second. He was so in love with this girl. He wanted her to come with him, but he would not force her to. He tried to see if she really wanted to come. All he saw in her eyes was love. "I love you Rachel."

She smiled and kissed his forehead and said "I love you too."

"I will be here at midnight." With that he got up kissed her cheek and left.

Rachel knew what they were doing was wrong, but what Quinn did, shutting Noah out of his daughter's life, was worse. In four hours it will be midnight. She got up to pack her clothes and a few hygiene products like tooth brush, tooth paste, and deodorant. After she finished packing she went downstairs to have one last dinner with her fathers.

When they were eating she asked her fathers if they know that she loves them.

"Honey of course we know. We love you too." Her Dad Joseph told her.

"Why are you asking us this?" Her daddy Allen asked.

"No reason I just wanted to make sure you knew I loved not matter what happens in life."

"And we will always love you too." Her dad spoke. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes dad." After they finished dinner it was almost ten and told her fathers it was time for her to go to bed. She told them she loved them one more time and went upstairs to her room to do one last MySpace video. She decided to choose the song Graduation by Vitamin C hoping that her friends would get the message. Over the past two years Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and even Matt had become her best friends. They were the only ones who thought that Quinn should not keep Puck away from his child's life. The rest of the glee clubbers were on Quinn's side. A month after Finn found out who the real father was decided that he really did love and wanted to give her a second chance. Santana was a bitch so she choose to stick with Quinn and wherever Santana went Brittney followed and wherever Britney went Mike followed. She set up her camera and started to sing.

**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say**

**You better say it right now cause you don't have another day**

Rachel started to cry at this point. She knew no mater what she will always be with Puck but she would sill miss her friends.

**Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels**

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever**

At this point Rachel gave up on holding back the tears.

**So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels**

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever**

**La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever**

**Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly**

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever**

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever**

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever**

She shut off her camera and hoped that her friends would get her message. It was 11:30 and Puck would be here soon. She wrote two letters. One to her dad and the other to her daddy. Bye the time she was done Puck was outside waiting for her. He told her to leave her cell phone behind and climb down the window. There was a tree that was right outside her window perfect for climbing. She ran to the car and noticed that Beth was already in the car sleeping. She had no idea how he took her and decided not to ask knowing that he would tell her when he his ready.

When she got into his truck he told her the plan. "We are going to an ATM first so we can get some money. I have about five thousand from birthdays, holidays, and my pool cleaning. You?"

"About ten thousand. Daddy set up a trust fund when I was born."

"Good. After that we are going to my cousin's garage in the next town over. He has a car for us that is unmarked. He will take this truck and bring it to the junk yard to destroy it. After that we are going to my aunt's house in East Palestine, Ohio. She knows what is going on and she understands, so she is going to give us a hundred thousand dollars. So all together that is one hundred and fifteen thousand dollars. That should last us for a while." He finally turns to look at Rachel for the first time since she entered the truck. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She leaned over Beth who was in between them and kissed Noah with so much passion and sat back down after she needed air. "Yes."


	2. New Identity

**A/N: I know it has been awhile and this chapter is short. I am really sorry there have just been so many events/parties that I had to attend because of work.**

**Also I wanted to do a poll of which country they should go to. The countries are listed in the poll. And I promise the next chapter will be up next Friday.**

**I do not have a Beta so sorry for the grammar mistakes and anything else.  
**

**See last chapter for disclaimer. **

**Chapter 2: New Identity**

"Rachel I need to tell you something about my aunt." It took two hours to get the new car all set up and the old truck to be destroyed. After that they drove for another hour and stopped at a motel off the highway. It was 8:30 in the morning and they were back in the car. Beth is now two but she knew who Puck was. Rachel wondered how she knew considering this is suppose to be the first time they met. But then again Puck will tell her when he is ready.

"Okay."

"There is a reason my mom and aunt do not talk to each other. It is because my mother does not like the lifestyle my aunt has chosen to live."

"What do you mean?"

"My aunt kind of runs a drug ring." He turns to quickly glance at Rachel not knowing how she would react to that piece of information. He looked at her face and he could a little bit of shock on her face.

"The money she is giving us is drug money isn't it?" She tried to sound calm but there was a bit of anger that came out in the end.

"Please don't me mad. She is the only one who I knew who would be willing to help us and have access to a lot of money and the tools we would need."

"What tools?

"We will need new identities so new IDs... passports." He said the last part in a whisper, but she still heard him.

"Are we planning to leave the country?"


	3. Auntie Dalia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters**

**AN: Sorry about the not updating. I promise to make it up to you guys.**

Chapter 3: Auntie Dalia

"If we are in another country it will be easier to hide." Puck said looking straight at Rachel.

"I understand that, but won't it be hard to leave the country? By now they have our pictures all over the place and definitely at the airport in case we try to leave the country." Rachel was doing her best to not panic.

"My Aunt has a plan."

"Okay. So what is it?"

"She has her own air strip. My guess that is how she brings in the drugs. She has a pilot license, so she will fly us to Palau."

"Palau? Isn't that one of the places where the Survivor took place. Because it is the place I am thinking about it was a tropical paradise." The idea of going to Palau made Rachel forget the trouble the were in for a minute. She was so excited to go to there that she jumping up and down in the car.

Due to Rachel's reaction to Palau, Puck finally smiled since this whole thing started. "Alright calm down." He said chuckling. "To get to my aunt's house we have to use these tunnels that are under the town she lives in."

"Tunnels?" Rachel asks.

"During the prohibition tunnels were built under some of the houses that belonged to wealthy families to smuggle in alcohol. In 1957 there was a flood and all the tunnels were destroyed except the ones leading to the houses that were on top of a giant hill. That is were the richest in the town lived. Now my aunt owns the whole hill. The tunnel is about a quarter mile long. We will have to walk it, is that okay?"

"Yes, but is it safe to take Beth down into the tunnels? I doubt the air down there is very breathable."

"Don't worry. The walk will only take about 5 to 10 minutes." The drive to East Palestine, Ohio was a 4 hour drive and another 30 minutes to get to the entrance of the tunnel. Puck parked the car off the road behind a thick gathering of trees. Something told Rachel that is where the hid the truck that carry the drugs. "Come on Rachel my aunt is waiting for us."

After the 5 minute walk they exited the tunnel and came into the most beautiful garden that Rachel had ever seen. In the center of the garden there was a fountain with a statue a little girl with angel girl with wings holding a vase of water and pouring it into the fountain. To the right there was a enchanting greenhouse that had vines growing on it which made it looked like it could have come from an enchanted forest. Thinking of enchanted forests reminded Rachel the fairy tails that her father would read to her when she was young.

Thinking about her fathers brought her back to reality realizing that she will never see her fathers again. Puck saw the change in Rachel's face as she was looking at the greenhouse. "Are you okay?"

"I was thinking when I was young my fathers would always read me fairy tails from all over the world."

"When we get to Paris and settle down we can read Beth the stories that your fathers read to you." With that thought in Rachel's head she started to smile again.

"I would like that very much." Rachel took Puck's hand and he lead them to the back entrance of the house. Just as they were about to enter a women who looked just like a younger version of Puck's mother opened the door.

"Auntie Dalia." Puck said has he gave Beth to Rachel to could hug his aunt.

"Noah, it is so good to see you my dear. Look at you, so tall and handsome. And who are these two beautiful ladies?" Dalia said smiling at Rachel and Beth.

"Auntie this is Rachel Berry, the love of my life, and this little one-" Puck picked up Beth to give to Dalia "is my daughter Beth."

"My, what a beauty she is." Still holding Beth she lead Puck and Rachel into the house. "After the long drive you two had you must be starving. I made some sandwiches. Rachel, Noah told me that you are vegan so I made some cumber and humus sandwiches for you. The humus I made by hand. According the people in town I make the best humus they ever ate."

"Sounds absolutely delicious." When they entered the kitchen Rachel's breath was taken away. The kitchen floor was a mahogany floor, the counter tops her made of white marble and the cabinets were painted white. In the middle of the kitchen was the stove and sink and attached to it was the counter where people could sit and eat.

Noah and Rachel sat at the counter where their food was and Dalia took a baby bottle out of the fridge full of milk and put in the microwave to warm it up for Beth.

"Noah taking care of a baby is expensive to I have packed some bags that have clothes and baby supplies for you and Rachel. Also I packed some bags with clothes for you and Rachel. Rachel, dear, Noah told me your size so they should fit you."

"You did not have to that Ms. Dalia."

"Rachel we are family know please call me auntie."

"Okay."

"Auntie, Rachel is right you did not have to that."

"Noah this is going to be the last time I ever see you, so please let me spoil you. By the way here are your new IDs and passports." Dalia gave Puck and Rachel the wallets and passports. "The wallets each have five hundred dollars. Also Noah there is a credit card in your wallet. It is to be used for emergencies only. The hundred thousand dollars I am giving you is already at the house you two will be living at in Palau."

"You bought us a house?" Noah asked in disbelief. Rachel was just staring at Dalia with a Shocked face.


End file.
